Darkwing Villain Island
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Our favorite Darkwing Villains are competing for prizes! Sixteen villains, eight weeks? Who will win? Will contain gay pairings and normal ones. Watch as they compete for the title of greatest Darkwing Duck Villain! Who will stay and who will go on...Darkwing...Villain...Island!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a Darkwing Duck/TDI crossover with our favorite Villains! So sit back, relax and enjoy the embarrassment and pain of our favorite (and hateful) enemies of Darkwing Duck!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrivals

A camera panned from the scene of an old summer camp to a dark haired man standing on a dock and smiling. "Welcome to Darkwing Villain Island! Here at Camp Wawanakwa, our favorite Darkwing Duck villains are staying on the island for eight weeks! This is where they will they will experience the luxuries of camp with food made by Chef Hatchet, wonderfully delightful challenges. Sixteen villains and villainess will endure living with each other. Who will stay and who will go on Darkwing Villain Island! I am your host Chris McClain!" Chris announced. "Here sixteen villains and villainess will be staying! So please welcome our villains!"

The camera panned to a group of sinister-looking clothed animals sneering at the audience.

"We've asked the good people of Disney to let us borrow some their villains for the summer and they responded by sending sixteen of the baddies to compete for fantastic prizes! And here they are! We have Negaduck, Dr. Reginald Bushroot, Ammonia Pines, The Liquidator, Steelbeak, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Tuskerninni, Paddywhack, Splatter Phoenix, Ample Grime, The Bugmaster, Camille Chameleon, Dr. Anna Matronic, Flygirl, and Clovis!"

The villains looked at him, some with hatred, and Bushroot, with fear. Quackerjack was looking over at Paddywhack, inching as far away from him as he could get. Negaduck was sharping his knife by scraping it against a stick.

"Okay baddies, for the next few weeks I own your tails. So you have to do whatever I say. You will all do whatever challenges I tell you to do, no matter how stupid, dangerous, or humiliating they sound. The winners will get immunity for the remainder of the episode, the losers will be sent to the Losers' Circle, where one of them will be picked to visit the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers, never to return again, ever." Chris replied.

"And if we refuse?" Steelbeak asked.

"Excellent question my clean shaved rooster, anyone who refuses a challenge will automatically be hauled to the Losers' Circle. And besides, you gotta do what I say, because you all signed these contracts." He pulled out a large stack of papers. Suddenly a blast of electricity caused the papers to turn into ash. Megavolt smiled as Quackerjack laughed next to him.

"Nice shot Sparky!" the jester giggled.

"Thanks…And don't call me Sparky!" the electric rodent snapped.

"No thank YOU, cause you just reminded me the most important rule, No superpowers! Anyone caught using their powers will immediately be banished to the Dock of Shame" Chris smiled as he pulled out another large stack of papers, "Always make copies, kiddies."

"All super-powered villains would like to know HOW you would disable our powers?" Liquidator asked, raising an eyebrow.

""Y-y-you can't! M-m-my plants w-w-would be s-s-so w-worried!" Bushroot exclaimed, almost in panic.

Liquidator placed a hand on the plant-duck's shoulder, trying to calm him down. He knew that Bushroot was very reliant on his plants for communication. Hearing their voices calm him down, making his lonely days in his greenhouse seemed less lonely.

"Oh relax, it'll only be a few weeks," Camille replied.

"A-a-a few weeks!?" Bushroot practically screamed in panic.

"Reggie calm down, it'll be okay," the liquid ex-salesman replied.

"Easy for you to say! You aren't able to hear them like I can! I can't stand not hearing their voices! They'll be so worried if I can't talk to them! Buddy I can't do it! I can't!"

Negaduck walked over and slapped him.

"Shut up Bush-brain and suck it up! They'll be fine, their just dumb plants!"

"Don't call my children dumb!" the botanist practically screamed.

Negaduck growled as he looked at the plant-duck. It took Bushroot a few moments to realize what he had done and started cowering. He was shaking as he hid behind Liquidator.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry b-boss…I-I just… p-p-please d-d-don't m-mulch me…"

"You're lucky that McStupid took away my chainsaw so I couldn't kill you!" he growled.

"I-i-it won't happen again!" Bushroot promised. "P-promise!"

"Good!" Negaduck sat down, crossing his arms.

"As I was going to say before Bushroot had his little spasm attack," Chris looked over at the panicking plant-duck, who was being comforted by his partner in crime. "THIS is how you will not use your powers!" He latched a bracelet around Bushroot's wrist. "Don't worry; you'll still be able to talk to your plants," Bushroot let out a sigh of relief. Chris continued latching bracelets around the other super-powered villains. "Thank you S.H.U.S.H. All your powers will be disabled for you to use for attacks. Now take a good look around. This camp is your home for the next eight weeks. Over there's the mess hall where you will eat Chef Hatchet's exquisite entrees. The cabins are there; Villains in the west and villainess in the east cabin. Over there is the confession cam, where you can confess your deepest, darkest secrets."

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM **

Ammonia: Dirt! Dirt everywhere! This place is filthy! It's going to take me days to clean!

Negaduck: I already hate this place. Once I win this thing I'm going to kill McClain and make sure he suffers every moment of it! And I'll do it with every weapon I have! The only good thing about this is that Dipwing Dunce isn't here.

Tuskerninni: Ah, this is the perfect time for me to indulge my role as a summer camp participant! I will be sure that I get a Tony for this! It will be my greatest performance ever! You can count on it.

* * *

"Now everybody head to your cabins and unpack, then meet up to receive you first challenge of the season!" Chris told them. "And…GO!" Immediately the villains hurried to their cabins.

The villains were in the cabin, the guys were busy looking at their new board.

"Bunk beds? In this pit style? There's dust all over the place!" Steelbeak exclaimed.

"Oh quite your whining, we're stuck here till you get voted off. So shut up." Megavolt replied, throwing his bag on top of one of the bunks.

"Aw Megsy! I wanted the top bunk!" Quackerjack whined.

"Too bad!"

Paddywhack was looming over Bushroot, his fangs dripping saliva. The botanist cowered, trying to get away from him. The tall clown smiled.

"Mm… your misery is soooo delicious. I could feeeed on yooouuu for daaaayssss," he drawled.

"L-Likky…" Bushroot whimpered.

"Alright knobs listen up! This is how where bunking," Negaduck snapped, causing everyone to look at him, "Megs and Quackerjack is sharing a bunk already. Broccoli-head and Drippy will be sharing one, Tubby and Paddy-smack will be sharing a bunk and I get the single bed! I don't give a damn where you sleep metal-beak."

"Why do youse get to pick where we sleep shorty?" Steelbeak asked.

Negaduck grabbed his collar, pulling him to where their faces were inches apart.

"Because I said so!" He threw the chief F.O.W.L agent on the ground and bent his arm back, causing him to howl in pain, "And don't you dare call me short again."

He released him, having Steelbeak rub his arm, but not objecting to Negaduck's suggestion again. They all grabbed their bags and started unpacking.

* * *

Meanwhile the female villains were busy setting up on how they're bunking. Some of them where fighting, but it was mostly on which bunk they wanted. Ammonia was sitting on the top bunk while her sister was underneath her. She was cleaning of the wall, making it sparkle.

"I'll bunk with Flygirl." Splatter Phoenix replied, looking over at the hippie.

"That's cool with me; do you want the top or bottom?"

"Bottom."

Camille and the Bugmaster decided to bunk and Dr. Matronic went to bunk with Clovis.

Just as the villains were finishing unpacking, an air horn sounded, making them all cringe and cover their ears. "What is that terrible noise?" Megavolt asked.

"Okay Villains, now it's time to meet up in the mess hall for lunch and to receive your first challenge," Chris' voice announced over the loudspeaker. "Move out!"

* * *

**And it's time for the first challenge! Dun dun DUUUUUNNN! I wonder what's it's gonna be? If you all are wondering, you get to pick! Or I just choose by how much I like them… depends. And I open for you to make choices on what the challenges will be! I am sorry if your favorite villain isn't in here, but I could only choose so many and it was hard to find any girl villains! I have some idea on reality shows, but like I said, I'm open for suggestions! I will not steal all of them from the show and I'll be glad for the help! **

**Thanks for checking in and please review! **


	2. A Cartoon Showing

**Hey yo people! Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions! Some of the characters may not be exact, sorry about that. Now the reviews!**

**Jakefan- No kidding, but he sure does know how make things interesting with the contestants!**

**96DarkAngel- It is. I want to hear your ideas. **

**Kokoro- Oh is. **

**Hermione- Don't worry, I'm expecting that. *puts on helmet* Fangirl has been going crazy about it. **

**Raven- That's alright, I don't mind. **

**Thebigcrunchone9- Thanks.**

**Guest- I will.**

**Now we shall continue with the story! Our favorite villains shall continue with our challenge on DARKWING VILLAIN ISLAND!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Cartoon Showing

The villains had just walked into the mess hall where Chef Hatchet was waiting. He had a large pot of food in front of him. "Okay villains, here's how it's going… I'm gonna make this stuff three times a day, and you're going to eat it whether you like it or not. Now get a tray and some chow." They lined up and grabbed their trays, then one by one received a plate of blue-green slob and sat at the tables.

"Do you have any fertilizer?" Bushroot asked.

"No, now shut up and eat," Chef told him.

"This is absolutely disgusting!" Steelbeak exclaimed, "I refuse to eat anything that looks like it came from the trash!" He shoved the tray away and crossed his arms.

"The Liquidator has no need for food! He is capable of going for months without eating!"

"Yay! More for me!" Quackerjack exclaimed, grabbing his plate and Steelbeak's and placed it on his. "I don't see why you guys are complaining, this is delicious! Can I get this to go?" He shoved a spoonful into his mouth, causing Steelbeak to twist his face in disgust.

Bushroot ate his without complaint. "Quackerjack is right. This stuff isn't so bad. It's doing wonders for my petals!"

"Says the mutant plant-duck that eats compost." Camille replied.

Megavolt was busy unscrewing some light bulbs then eating the food. He was muttering about the unfairness of his precious luminaries being held for slavery. He held the light bulb close to his face, kissing it and reassuring it that it was now safe.

"Don't worry Socket, you're safe now."

Chris then walked in as the villains continued eating or complaining about the food. He stood in front of them. "Okay crooks, time to wind down lunch and start on your first challenge! How do you all feel about cartoons?"

"Oh I love Cartoons! They're so much fun!" Quackerjack smiled, bouncing around. He pulled out Mr. Bananabrain adding, "They're the best, jess!"

"Good, because your first challenge is to watch a cartoon!"

"Pfft, is that all?" Ample Grime questioned, "No problem."

"Oh you would think wouldn't you?" Chris grinned, "But here's the thing…you have to watch one of the cartoons that you are in WITHOUT complaining, any comment against a character or storyline counts against you. Any villain who can make it through their episode without complaining wins a prize. The rest of you will be sent to the Losers' Circle and be made to cast your votes to kick out the first villain to leave the island. I have the copies of your episode on DVD. Pick up your cartoon and head to the screening room."

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Liquidator: The Liquidator is not worried! I have made fantastic performance in each episode I have been in! Five out of Five Fearsome Five members agree that The Liquidator always makes a big entrance!

Flygirl: I know I've only been in one episode, but that doesn't mean I'm down and out!

Negaduck: Hey McLame, why don't you trying a more DIFFICULT challenge next time, like blinking! *cackles*

* * *

After each of the villains got one of the DVDs with their episodes they went into the screening rooms, where they inserted the disk, where they put in a room alone and sat down to watch the cartoon.

Clovis sighed as she wrote on her clipboard, just after watching her first scene. "I should really ask Bulba for a raise. I don't get paid enough for this."

Quackerjack frowned and pulled on the end of his hat. "Oh Whiffle boy, I hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE him! I will destroy him! I will!"

Splatter Phoenix smiled. "Ah, how my paints cause the painting to light up!"

Ammonia Pines frowned as she watched Steelbeak woo her. "How I should've known! That slimy low-down no good player! I should've known! Arg!"

Paddywhack smiled. "Oh the miserrryyy…I would loooooveee to feeeed on it noooowww…"

Flygirl tilted her head as she saw her get her powers. "Hmm… this is truly informational on what Steelbeak did. Too bad Darkwing had to ruin it."

Megavolt shuddered at the sight of Darkwarrior duck. "Not him… he gives me the creeps… and darn Quackerjack for getting us into that trouble!"

Ample Grime shivered at her getting clean. "I hate being clean. I hate it…"

Camille frowned as Darkwing stopped her. "Curse that Darkwing. But I'll get him yet, I'll make sure of it. There is no way he'll stop me next time."

"My poor bugs," The Bugmaster lamented.

"Oh Rhoda! Rhoda!" Bushroot sobbed.

"Oh who is that handsome devil on screen?" Steelbeak asked a sly grin on his face. Pleased to see himself on the screen.

"Oh…Curse that Darkwing! Curse him and his no good sidekick too!" Dr. Anna fumed.

"Oh he definitely reminds me of my cousin Morty!" Liquidator laughed at the sight of Darkwing in his summer attire.

"Heh, stupid Dipwing. Too worried about Public Opinion" Negaduck smirked.

After while the villains got aggravated with their shows and made more comments about it.

"Oh that stupid Darkwing! Blast him! Blast him!" Megavolt hissed.

"I can't believe he ruined my plan!" Steelbeak frowned. "High Council was not pleased."

After the villains were finished they came back to where Chris was. They were sitting in the Losers Circle, waiting to see who would get voted off. Everyone looked at each other. Bushroot was tapping his leaves, looking around nervously. Chris held up a handful of black licorice. Most of their faces curled in disgust, obviously not too pleased about the choice of candy.

"Welcome to your first elimination. I have fifteen black licorices, the most disgusting candy in the world. One of you will not be receiving one tonight. Most of your complaints were over Darkwing. Not that I blame you, since you all hate him. Bushroot," he looked at the plant duck, causing him to cower, "Crying over your ex-crush. Lame." Bushroot flushed, "The only person who didn't complain was Clovis and her only remark was getting a raised. So Clovis you will get immunity and your prize, the complete Darkwing series!"

Clovis just grunted and went back to writing on her clipboard.

"Now, the first licorice goes to… Clovis, Liquidator, Bugmaster, Camille, Ample Grime and Ammonia Pine, Negaduck, Steelbeak, Megavolt, Splatter Phoenix, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Fly girl, Paddywhack." Flygirl and Tuskerninni looked at each other. "Here we are, the last licorice and it goes to… Tuskerninni. Flygirl, you're outta here!"

Flygirl stood up.

"I guess the universe didn't want me to waste my time here when there's plenty of work to do at F.O.W.L, I understand. Well I'm out." She walked over to the boat of Shame and got on. The boat speed away and Chris looked at the camera.

"The first challenge is over! With our first villain gone it's up to the others not to be voted off next! Who will go and who will stay on Darkwing…Villain…ISLAND!"

* * *

**Dude that was hard. Flygirl seemed to be the easiest to vote off, she was only in one episode but then again so do some of the others, but girls seemed to be the hardest. I haven't seen some of the episodes that includes some of the girls so I'm doing my best to watch them. So sorry if they seem out of character. So please review for the next chapter of Darkwing…Villain…Island! **


	3. Whatever you do don't lose it

**Hello people! Thank you for reading and being patient. Today's challenge is brought to you by my best buddy 96DarkAngel. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Whatever you do… don't lose it

Last time, on Darkwing Villain Island...the villains were forced to watch the episodes that they were featured in without complaining...NOT an easy task! Of course, they all ended up griping about something or another in their movie, except for Clovis, whose only complaint was that she needed a raise from Bulba. In the end, it was the Flygirl who took the first ride on the Boat of Losers. Who will win the next challenge? Find out now, on DARKWING...VILLAIN...ISLAND!

The villains were sleeping peacefully in their cabins. Negaduck (surprisingly) was curling up with a stuffed bullet toy hugging it close to his body. Suddenly a horn blared. Several of the villains ended up falling out of the their beds, (mostly the ones in the top bunks) and started complaining. Negaduck hid the toy under his pillow.

"What going on?" Bugmaster asked.

"SOME people need their beauty sleep!" Steelbeak snapped as he went over the window. "Do you KNOW what time it is?"

"It's TIME for you to get up!" Chris's voice replied over the speaker, "Now get up and get your breakfast! There you will get your next challenge, now move out!"

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Camille: Seriously? Oh McClain is really pissing me off! I'm gonna make sure he gets what he deserves in the end!

Steelbeak: Waking us up THIS early in the morning? Some people have an image to keep McClain! *pauses* On the side note. If I had to put my money on getting voted off next, it's that plant Bushroot. Dude's too soft to be in a contest like this.

Bushroot: O-o-oh… I know I'm not the strongest player here… but I know I'm very intelligent, so I have to rely on that. I just hope that I can get through this without getting turned to mulch…

* * *

Once the villains were ready they were in the mess hall had received Chef Hatchet's version of breakfast and sat down to eat. Bushroot and Quackerjack seemed to be the only ones eating the meal without complaints. Chris came in, causing them to look at him. "I bet you're all wondering, what have the great, handsome and talented Chris McClain have planned for you today?"

"You might want to check mind reading talent off your list," Tuskerninni replied, causing the villains to laugh.

Chris frowned; obviously not amused at the joke, "Very funny, any ways here is today's challenge," He tossed a ceramic toy poodle at him and caught it. "You have to keep that from everyone else."

"What? A ceramic toy poodle?" Tuskerninni asked.

"Ah but that's not it!" Chris continued, tossing several more items to the other villains. "Each of you will be getting an item and you have to make sure no one takes it. Which is your objective! You have to keep your object safe while capturing everyone else's! And go!"

They took off running. Bushroot has ran over to a well-wooded area, making it look like he was part of the fauna. The object that he had was a glass rose. He placed it on the ground and covered part of it up, making it look like a real rose blooming.

"Okay kids, this isn't a real rose, it's fake, but make sure no one gets it. Try not to attack anyone or hurt them. Now I have so items to take. As you all know, I'm not allowed to use my powers. So be good."

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Bushroot: Chris said we couldn't USE our powers, well I'm not using mine, I'm talking and asking the plants like I use to before I was mutated. Totally different. They don't have to say yes or anything.

Liquidator: Five out of five villains know that my partner in crime Reggie will not have the strength to physically protect his prize, so the Liquidator is going to help.

* * *

Liquidator had sloshed his way over to the lyceum nycanthropus. He didn't want to use his usual entrance since they were in a competition. He gently tapped the plant-duck's shoulder, causing him to jump and yelp in surprise. He turned around to see his friend.

"Likky! Don't do that!" he whined. "You scared the sap out of me!"

"My apologies. But I was hoping that my partner in crime would like some help. And in return that he can help his favorite liquid villain."

"Help? Gee… I don't know Likky… are you sure we can do that?"

"As the Liquidator remembers our devious host didn't say anything about alliances not being part of the game. I have read our contracts Reggie. I know what I'm doing."

"O-okay…so what's the Liquidator's plan?"

"We work together to get the others items. As long as we don't take Negaduck's we'll be fine."

"Okay," Bushroot smiled.

Bushroot pulled him into a side hug. The plant-duck hybrid looked at him.

"Okay here's what we do, you my fine dear partner. You are sneaky and cautious, that's good. We're going to need that. How good are you at pick pocketing?"

"Is that a trick question?" Bushroot smirked.

Meanwhile Quackerjack was busy helping Megavolt. He knew that they had to keep reminding his friend or he would easily manipulate to hand over his item without a second thought. Megavolt was busy talking to a light bulb to notice. Quackerjack had taken his and Megavolt's items and juggling them.

"Hey Quacky…what are we doing again?" Megavolt asked after a long period of silence.

"We have to take other people items."

"Items? What items?"

Quackerjack sighed.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Quackerjack: Poor Megsy. Without me he would be lost. I want to play fair with him but his bad memory is making it hard. I'm gonna have to watch out for him. Don't you agree Mr. Bananabrain? *pulls out banana doll* *high pitched voice* You bet, Chet!

* * *

Negaduck was working hard on taking other people's items. He had already taken Paddywhack's, Dr. Anna's and Bugmaster's.

"Let's see…" He muttered, pulling out a list. "I have that crazy clown Paddywhack's toy car. Dr. Anna's stupid rubix cube, and Bugmaster's feather. Ha! This is a piece of cake! Those losers don't know what they're up against!"

He noticed Clovis was talking to Steelbeak. Steelbeak had his hand resting on the tree. His other hand was reaching into her pocket and pulled out the small stuff bear that she had.

"Sorry Agent Steelbeak, but my work comes before romance. And nothing else."

When he had received his prize he let out a smile.

"I understand." He hadn't notice that Bushroot was pickpocketing his item as well as Clovis and made his way. Negaduck smirked, somewhat impressed. But it didn't last long. He walked over to Steelbeak. The evil mallard didn't seem to care, but wanted to see his reaction.

"Hey Metal-beak!"

Steelbeak looked at Negaduck and frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Missing something?"

Steelbeak started feeling his coat to notice that his item, the sunglasses, were missing along with Clovis'. He looked at him and pointed at him.

"What did you do with it?"

"I didn't take it." Negaduck replied. Steelbeak had grabbed Negaduck by the collar of his turtleneck. Negaduck growled at him. "Don't get mad at me. I told you, I didn't take it."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Go ahead! Search me! But I'm telling you, I didn't take it!" Steelbeak's only action was flipping the short mallard upside down and shaking him. Several items fell out, weapons, knives, a piece of paper, a pencil and the items that he had taken. "See, I told you I didn't take it!"

Steelbeak dropped him. Negaduck growled and started picking up his stuff. He muttered a few things, repositioning his hat. He grabbed Steelbeak by his collar.

"If you ever do that to me again, you'll be missing more than your beak next time!" he threw him on the ground and stormed off.

* * *

CONFESSION CAM  
Negaduck: The nerve of that Rooster! I'll make him pay for doing that to me! No one makes a fool out of Negaduck!

* * *

Steelbeak stood up and dusted himself off. He glared at the yellow cladded villain. He looked around to see who had stolen from him while he was talking to Clovis. No one was insight. He then saw Tuskerninni in one of his (in)famous disguises as he went searching for someone else's items. He was standing as a bush. He was inching closer to Ammonia Pine and her sister Ample Grime. He was about to reach into her pocket when a horn went off.

"Okay Baddies! Time is up! Meet back at the cabins to see who as immunity and who doesn't!" Chris's voice replied.

Back at the cabins, Chris was counting the items that they had collected. He was counting Bushroot's and Liquidator's stuff. The two villains had agreed to split.

"And Bushroot and Liquidator have 5 each! Negaduck has four and the rest of you losers are getting sent to the losers circle! See ya there!" Chris told them, causing the liquid canine and botanist to high five each other. "You're guys' prize, a free coupon to the Megathrift, the world's largest thrift shop! There you can buy anything you want!"

* * *

That night at the Losers' Circle everyone was sitting around the fire. Chris walked out in front of them, a plate of licorice in front of him. He looked over them.

"Well here we are. I have eleven licorice. Pretty much the most foul candy in the world. Whoever does not receive a licorice will be escorted to the Dock of Shame to board the Boat of Losers. When I call your name, come get your licorice; Bugmaster, Megavolt, Tuskerninni, Ammonia Pine, Camille, Ample Grime, Quackerjack, Dr. Anna, Splatter Phoenix, and Clovis." Steelbeak and Paddywhack gulped. "Steelbeak, you ended up flirting Clovis and were too busy to notice Bushroot pickpocketing you."

"What? That plant took it? How did that happen?" Steelbeak asked.

"Paddywhack, you were too busy feasting on someone's misery to notice Negaduck screwed you over. So the final licorice goes over to… Steelbeak. Paddywhack, hit the dock!"

Paddywhack stood up and formed behind Chris. His beak next to the host's ear.

"Will be back and I will feeeed on your miseryyyyyy."

With that Paddywhack went over to the dock and got on the boat. It sped away and Chris turned to the camera.

"And then there was fourteen. Will Negaduck get his revenge on Steelbeak for shaking him by his feet? Will Megavolt ever remember long enough that he has a challenge that he needs to win? Find out on the next episode of Darkwing…Villain…Island!"

* * *

**Paddywhack was a great character. He's creepy, he's like a vampire and he goes from a whacked up jack in the box! It's a shame to him go. But I was not going to eliminate Steelbeak! He and Negaduck are like destine to be enemies! They can go head to head and there will be more of that! So please review for another addition of Darkwing…Villain…Island! **


	4. Cry, cry Another day or don't

**Welcome back my fine dear readers! And welcome to another segment of Darkwing Villain Island! Today's challenge is brought to you by inspiration! I got this idea from another fic, Disney Villain Island by DiscordantPrincess. If you haven't read it, do! It's really good. I have tried not to plagiarize it and made it kinda different. So now, I give to you Darkwing…Villain…Island!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cry, Cry Another day…or don't.

Last time on Darkwing Villain Island, our villains had to keep their objects safe while taking someone else's. That was easier said than done. Most of our baddies couldn't hang onto theirs long enough. Bushroot and Liquidator decided to team up and ended up getting ten items including their own. Negaduck was behind them with four and those three ended up getting immunity! Steelbeak learned that Bushroot had pickpocketed him after shaking the weapons out of Negaduck. But in the end it was Paddywhack who got voted off. Who will be next on DARKWING…VILLAIN…ISLAND!

The villains were sleeping peacefully. Suddenly a loud noise from the speakers blared through the camp waking the villains up. It was barely dawn.

"Good morning villains! Time for you get up, eat breakfast and get ready for your next challenge!" Chris' voice replied over the speakers. "So move out!"

* * *

**COFESSION CAM**

Steelbeak: SERIOUSLY? Seriously? McClain do you hate sleep or something? Do you? When this is over you are a dead man!

Camille: Chrisss isss insssane!

* * *

While the villains were eating their nauseating breakfast, Chris went to the front of the hall. "Today's challenge is all about getting in touch with your inner softies...or preventing yourself from that. It's the crying challenge!"

"The crying challenge?" Ample Grime repeated the name. "That sounds like the name of a ridiculously girly reality show!"

"That's the basic idea my uncleaned friend." Chris answered, "Your challenge is to see how long you can prevent yourselves from crying. The one who makes it the longest without shedding a tear will win invincibility! The rest of you will be picking the sad loser who will go home."

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Bugmaster: Uh, Chris does know we are villains and villains don't cry!

Megavolt: This will be easy! I've never cried in my life! ….or well not that I remember anyways…

* * *

"To start the challenge, I decided a little mood music would be nice while you enjoyed your music." Chris pulled out a radio and pushed a button. Instantly the song Baby Mine started playing,

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Clovis: That's so unfair! Playing the saddest song in the world! McClain you are evil!

* * *

By the end of the song Bushroot was the only one crying while everyone else amazingly had a dry eye. Negaduck shook his head, but he seemed more distracted.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Bushroot: *still crying* I can't help it! It reminded me of my plants and Spike back at home! If you're watching this my darlings I love you!

Negaduck: Bushroot's a pansy but… *looks around* The song did kinda remind me of Gosalyn so I have this to say… Gosalyn, Daddy does kinda care about ya kid and I hope you'll uh…forgive me for being a jerk! *points at camera* And don't you dare ever repeat this!

* * *

Later the villains were moved to the amphitheater, where Chris was waiting for them.

"What's all this about McClain?" Ammonia asked as she cleaned the bench she was about to sit on.

"Oh I have a special treat for you all to enjoy." The dark haired host smirked. An image appeared on the screen. It read: SADDEST MOMENTS IN MOVIE HISTORY.

"Aw crap…" they all replied.

The first scene was Mufusa dying in the stampede. Clovis, Quackerjack and Ample Grime were sobbing like infants.

"Oh it's so sad!" Quackerjack wept, pulling out a tissue and blowing his nose.

The next scene was of E.T. dying and Liquidator, Tuskerninni, Splatter Phoenix and Steelbeak were crying.

"Oh poor E.T!" Tuskerninni sobbed, "Forced to die on an unknown planet!"

"Five out of Five critics agree this scene is truly the saddest," Liquidator replied, even though it was hard to tell he was crying when his tears would dissolved back into his body. Splatter Phoenix's mascara was running down the side of her face, making her look like a raccoon.

The next scene was Todd getting left in the woods. Ammonia Pines and Bugmaster were blubbering.

"Oh poor Todd! Abandoned!" Bugmaster bawled.

Negaduck just sneered. "Oh stop whining. They're just stupid animals and some stupid robot that people made. It's not real. It's just a stupid cartoon." That earned him a slap from Ammonia Pine who was too choked up to say anything. "Ow! What?"

"Who cares about a bunch of stupid animals dying?"

That earned her getting pushed in the mud by Splatter Phoenix.

"Oh you stupid creativeless freak! You will pay for this!" Dr. Anna screamed at her. She pulled out a small device to see that it was broken. Tears falling down her face. "You'll pay for this! I'll make sure of it!"

"And we are down to our final three." Chris replied.

"What are we doing again?" Megavolt asked.

"We have to ssssee who can ssstay the longessst without crying." Camille told him.

"Oh." The electric rat muttered.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Camille: I'm sssurprisssed that plug head made it thisss far.

Megavolt: Uh…what am I doing here again?

"Now my dear villains it's down to our see who will be the last to cry. Next I will…"

Suddenly there was sound of shattering glass and everyone turned to see one a blond hair intern picking up broken light bulbs, which caused Megavolt to run over and help. Tears had started falling, sad that his fellow luminaries didn't get a chance for freedom.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I never got a chance to free you."

"And Megavolt is out…. By one of the interns who broke some light bulbs… weird. So we are done to Camille and Negaduck. And now the video of Snowdrop."

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Steelbeak: Oh ho ho! McClain you sly dog!

* * *

After watching the whole almost fifteen minutes of a blind pony who never fitted in, Camille was the only crying. Negaduck scowled.

"That's supposed to make us cry? My life story is sadder than that!" He turned to Camille, "And stop crying! It's just a stupid horse!"

"But it's so sad!" she wept. Negaduck shook his head, disgusted at the scene.

"And Negaduck is our winner! You win immunity and a brand new motorcycle!" Chris replied. Negaduck's face lit up. "I'm totally kidding! It's a lifetime supply of tissues!

"That's the stupid prize I've ever heard of!" Negaduck snapped.

"And for the rest of you, you will vote off the next loser to ride the boat of losers!"

* * *

That night thirteen villains were sitting around the campfire. Chris stood in front of them with a bowl of black licorice.

"I have twelve pieces of licorice, meaning twelve villains are safe? Who is going home tonight? When I call your name come get your licorice. Camille, Ammonia, Liquidator, Quackerjack, Tuskerninni, Ample Grime, Quackerjack, Clovis, Bushroot, Steelbeak, and Bugmaster." Dr. Anna, who was still covered in mud and Megavolt gulped. "You two are the last ones for the chopping block. And the last licorice goes to… Megavolt."

"WHAT?" Dr. Anna exclaimed.

"That's right. Now beat it."

"This is all your fault you black cladded freak! When I get my hands on you I'll kill you!" She started charging at the painter but was grabbed by Chef and dumped into the boat. "You will pay!"

"Oh boo hoo, I'll get over it." Splatter replied.

Chris smiled at the camera. "And that ends a great day at Camp Wawanakwa! Is Negaduck really as cold hearted as people thinks he is? Will Dr. Anna get her revenge on Splatter Phoenix for getting her dirty and breaking her new invention? Find out on DARKWING…VILLAIN…ISLAND!"

* * *

**And so ends another chapter. I don't have a problem with Dr. Anna, but she doesn't have an episode and I've never read the comic she was featured in. Though she was the scientist to give Flygirl and her male partner his powers when they stole the S.H.U.S.H ray gun she didn't really talk much. So it was bye-bye Dr. Anna! Megavolt was hard to do. I mean, I've don't expect him to cry much, not only because he won't remember, but he doesn't seem to be the type to cry like Negaduck. **

**Negaduck I though could feel a little attachment to Nega-Gosalyn (Gosalyn). He did take her in (how or why is unknown) and he had to feel something when he lived with her. So I thought since parents can relate to Baby Mine why can't Negaduck? **

**So please review and tell me what you think! Until then… this has been another addition of Darkwing Villain Island! **


	5. The Awake-athon!

**Hello people! And welcome back! I have been oh so inspired by one of the episodes to do and it will be a fun one! *evil smirk* So enjoy another rendition of Darkwing Villain Island!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Awake-athon!

Last time on Darkwing Villain Island… The villains had to try and not to get in touch with their inner softies. One by one each of them showed how much they were babies on the inside; all except Negaduck who proved that he was heart was made of stone as it was evil. In the end it was Dr. Anna who was sent home after getting shoved in the mud by Splatter Phoenix. Will Dr. Anna get her revenge on the sinister painter? And will Negaduck ever show that he does have a soft side? Find out on Darkwing Villain Island!

The sun was barely up. As usual Bushroot was the one who was always up just as the sun was rising. Just then the sound of an air horn went off, causing the all the villains to fall out of their beds. Bushroot ran over to them and started helping them up.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Steelbeak: He is going to pay! Look at these bags! I'm turning into one of the sleep deprived zombies! McClain you owe me a good night sleep!

Clovis: Okay McClain is going to suffer. If I end up messing on Taurus Bulba's schedule, then he's going get his wrath.

* * *

"Good morning baddies! Get up and start doing a 50k run to the Mess Hall! Let's move it or you don't get breakfast!"

All the villains groaned as they walked out of their cabins. Once they all got together they started running. Bushroot had started walking when a bear appeared. Bushroot screamed and sped full speed away, screaming. Liquidator was wonder what he was screaming about when he turned and saw the -bear.

"Run!" Liquidator screamed, causing the other villains to bolt. They all managed to get to the mess hall, out of breath. Most of them (like Tuskerninni) immediately fell to the ground once they arrived. Chris and Chef was standing there.

"Alright baddies, good to see that you're back. Now after a little exercise, how about some breakfast?" With that he pulled the string to a curtain and they saw a large thanksgiving meal. They were all stunned to stunned to see it.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Bugmaster: I swear, when I saw all that food, I was about to cry.

Once all the villains had eaten, and were done, they were all clutching their stomachs, all full. Chris went over to them.

"Okay baddies, now it's time for your challenge!"

"I thought the running was our challenge!" Tuskerninni panted.

"So you're telling me that the 50k run and this food was to prepare us for our challenge?" Ammonia asked.

"You got it! You're challenge is to see how long you can stay awake! So move out to the amphitheater."

Later the villains were sitting in the circle. Quackerjack was doing different flips and tricks to keep himself awake. Splatter Phoenix was already asleep. Several hours later nearly all the villains were awake but dozing off. Bushroot and Liquidator were laying on the ground, looking at the stairs, their head's opposite of each other.

"Urg…this is so boring… and I thought Quackerjack's Mr. Trivia doll was boring." Liquidator sighed.

"Actually, it is. Do you know where the Leo zodiac constellation is?"

"Indeed the Liquidator does! Do you see that star right over there?" the liquid villain asked.

"Yea?"

"Well it move to that star and see how the stars form into a rhombus and hook to that star a while away?"

"Oh, I see it! Thanks Likky."

"No problem. The Liquidator is pleased to have his VIP costumer here with him, without you here I wouldn't have anyone to talk too."

"Why's that? You have Megavolt, Quackerjack and Negaduck."

"True, but a fried out genius, a crazed toy maker and our vicious leader are nothing compared to your genius and intelligent response. You Dr. Bushroot are one of a kind."

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Bushroot: Likky always says the nicest things to me. I'd hate to see him lose this challenge. Of course I'm used to staying up all night working on my experiments that this will be easy. I just hope he will be able to do the same.

Tuskerninni: This will be the hardest role ever! But if I can live with a boring mallard then I can do this!

* * *

Tuskerninni was looking around, seeing Negaduck and Steelbeak in an intense staring contest. The acting walrus was looking over the rest of his competitors. Ammonia Pine and Ample Grime were fast asleep.

"Looks like, I have to kick it up a notch. Now my villains, it's story time." Chris told them as he pulled out Quackerjack's Mr. Trivia Buff doll.

"Yay!" Quackerjack cheered and bounced over and sat in front of him. He had dragged Megavolt over to sit next to him. All the other's villains groaned. They really didn't want to hear a story right now. Chris ignored their complaints and pulled the draw string on the doll's back. Immediately the doll started to spill useless information. Immediately Megavolt, Camille and Clovis fell to the ground asleep.

"No! Megsy! You got to stay up!" Quackerjack exclaimed, shaking his friend.

The electric rat's only response was his snores. Quackerjack frowned and yawned too. By the time the doll was done, everyone but Negaduck, Steelbeak, Bushroot and Liquidator were awake. It had been almost 55 hours since they started.

"Okay I didn't have to resort to this. But by Golly I'll have to!" he pulled out a large red book, "The history of lint. Chapter one…" Just then Liquidator slumped into a puddle, sleeping.

"No Buddy… don't leave me…" Bushroot whimpered as his friend was knocked out. Several hours later Chris stopped reading.

"Okay villains timed for a bathroom break, and the rest of you, go take a shower, you stink!"

Steelbeak looked at them, trying to prevent himself from urinating on himself. "I've held it this long boys I think I can wait,"

"Yea but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" Negaduck asked smugly.

Steelbeak stood up and made his way over to the rest room.

"We're gonna send someone with you to make sure you don't sleep." Chris told him.

"Fine, but stay out."

The camera shook, indicating that the camera man understood. Negaduck looked over at Bushroot who was yawning and resting next to a stump. He was dozing on and off. Negaduck smirked and went over to him. Bushroot saw him and immediately sat up.

"Y-y-yes boss?"

"Feeling tired Bushy?"

"A little, but I'm used to it. I could totally go for a cup of fertilizer coffee right now." He rested his head on his hand, almost falling asleep. Negaduck smirked.

"Rock-a-bye and good night. Go to sleep little Bushy…" Negaduck smirked as the plant-duck hybrid was fast asleep. The camera man knocked on the restroom door.

"Yo Steelbeak, ya in there man?" He opened the door to see the rooster snoozing. He handed a piece of paper to Chris.

"Well it looks like Steels passed out on the can. So Negaduck wins invincibility!"

"Whoo-hoo…" Negaduck yawned.

"And your prize is the complete Greatest Lullaby hits on CD!" Chris replied, tossing him a CD case.

Negaduck was so tired he caught it without a complaint. He stood up and went straight to the cabin to sleep. Later that evening the other villains were sitting in the Losers' Circle, waiting to see who would be the next to get voted off.

"I have eleven pieces of licorice-"

"Whoever does not get a piece will be sent to the Dock of Shame and ride the Loser boat of Losers' and will not return to the island, ever, we get it. Can we carry on now?" Steelbeak interrupted.

"Hey! Don't interrupt me Mr. Rudy McRudester. So since you're all so tired I'll just throw it to you. Megavolt…Splatter…Clovis…Bugmaster…Steelbeak…Quack erjack…Ammonia…Tuskerninni…Camille…Liquidator and Bushroot." Ample Grime and Bugmaster gulped. "Girls, this is the last licorice. And it goes to… Ample Grime."

Bugmaster stood up only to slump to the ground asleep. Chef grabbed her and dumped her in the boat and it took off. Chris turned to the camera.

"There are now twelve villains. Can they stay up long enough for tomorrow's challenge? Will there were more bromance between Bushroot and Liquidator? And will I live the next morning without Steelbeak threatening me? Find out on Darkwing…Villain…Island!"

* * *

**And good-bye Bugmaster! I can't say a lot about her but her comic and her episode was different. In the comic she can control bugs and in the episode she can't. But I'm going by the comic. Other than that, she was like every other villain. Physically and verbally abusive. **

**And you just saw the first glimpse of a pairing! This was off the TDI series. I was going to do the Dogdeball one but I thought this would be more interesting, and a little romantic. So my little readers, review and be ready for another addition of DARKIWING…VILLAIN…ISLAND!**


	6. The Fuzzy Bunny Challenge

**Hello people I am back with another one! I totally got this off the series and I thought "Hey what would it be like if the villains had to spend the day with the cute Fuzzy Bunnies that everyone is supposed to love/hate?" And thus this challenge was born! Do enjoy and watch our villains squirmed on DARKWING…VILLAIN…ISLAND!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Fuzzy Bunny Challenge

Last time on Darkwing Villain Island…Ah sleep. Everyone loves it. But that wasn't the case! Our Villains had to spend their time trying to keep themselves awake. NOT easy I tell you. Bushroot and Liquidator seemed to be spending a little time together while they bonded over the stars, and Tuskerninni watched over his fellow villains to see what his competition was like and Negaduck and Steelbeak had some sort of contest to see who could stay up the longest. However in the end it was Negaduck who won invincibility after Steelbeak slept on the can and he tricked and sang Bushroot to sleep. In the end it was Bugmaster who was sent home. Will our villains be able to stay awake long enough for their challenge today? Find out, on DARKWING…VILLAIN…ISLAND!

It was morning and the villains were sitting in the mess hall, eating, talking, and for Negaduck, Bushroot and Steelbeak… they were sleeping. Tuskerninni was engaging with a conversation with Clovis. The two villains had found some common ground. Splatter Phoenix was taking some spoons and piling them by making the Eifel Tower. Chris walked in a smile on his face.

"Hello Villains!" A knife threw over him, barely skimming the top of his hair. He ducked. "Hey watch it! Do you know how long I spent on looking this good?"

Negaduck muttered, "Damn, missed," and his head feel back onto the table and he started snoring.

"Not much if you still look like that." Megavolt replied, polishing a light bulb. Chris glared at him as the rest of the villains laughed. He looked up, confused why everyone was laughing. He didn't recall saying anything funny. He scratched his head and looked at the light bulb, "Did I say something funny Lightna?"

"Today's challenge will be how you villains can handle cute animals. I give you the Fuzzy Bunny challenge!"

Negaduck jumped up and started shooting a gun.

"Where? Where?" He asked, looking around for them. Suddenly the gun was snatched out his hand and he was turned upside down and he started to be shaking by Chef and his weapons fell to the ground. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"If you would let me finish!" Chris replied, "You are NOT to hurt them! You have to spend the day with them, each means no rude comments, no threatening them, no maiming, no 'accidents' and no killing…NEGADUCK."

"Damn…" the short mallard muttered. "And I hate the Fuzzy Bunnies! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!"

"Well too bad. Because you're all going to spend the day with them. So play nice Villains and Negaduck if you hurt them, considered yourself booted off."

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Negaduck: I hate the Fuzzy Bunnies! Hate them! They're so cute and fuzzy and it's DISGUSTING! Chris is going to kill me with this…this…NICENESS! Gah! *pulls on hat*

Camille: I can't sssstand them! They're so annoying!

Tuskerninni: Oh no not those underrated actors! They are horrible!

Megavolt: Who are they?

* * *

Chris opened the door and walked in three rabbits, a pink, a yellow and a blue one. Negaduck gagged and distant himself from them. He hated for what they stood for. They were so cute and nice and it sickened him.

"Hi Negaducky! It's so good to see you again!" The yellow bunny smiled, running over and hugged his leg.

"How many times have I told you that it's NOT NEGADUCKY! IT'S NEGADUCK!" He exclaimed, shaking him off his leg. "And let go of my leg!"

"But Negaducky, we love you!" The blue one replied.

"Well I don't love you!" The evil mallard snapped, kicking the rabbits off and sending them smacking into Bushroot, who woke up the botanist.

"Oof!" Bushroot gasped as he fell onto the ground, clutching the two small bunnies.

"Sorry Mr. Green guy."

"It's okay. What's our challenge?" He asked.

"We have to spend the day with them." Tuskerninni replied.

"Yes you do, now get going!" Chris told them, ushering them out. Most of the villains groaned as they walked out. Spending the day with the cute Fuzzy Bunnies was not something they wanted to do…but then again it was Chris.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Ample Grime: Oh those rabbits are sooo annoying! The whole time we were together they never shut up! They went on and on and on about us reforming and that good civilians were always rewarded. Negaduck looked like he was going to strangled them.

Splatter Phoenix: If I have to listen to those rodents talk about the importance of good hygiene I'm going to paint them a bomb! *chuckles* Apparently they decided that *makes air quotation marks* "Negaducky" Is their special playmate.

Negaduck: *screams in rage*

* * *

"Oh Negaducky isn't this fun?" The pink bunny asked Negaduck as he tried to give Negaduck a makeover.

"No it's not fun! I'm not wearing that digesting pink outfit!"

Most of the villains were laughing as they placed the pink outfit on Negaduck. The whole time Negaduck was trying to keep himself from killing them. The other villains seemed to be having a tough time with them also but not as much as Negaduck. After the "torture" as Negaduck put it, the fuzzy bunnies went off with the other villains as Negaduck changed his outfit.

Tuskerninni and the Fuzzy Bunnies were talking about acting, actors, movies and plays. Even though the walrus disagreed about their type of acting and some other stuff. Bushroot didn't even go near them since they were plant eaters. Camille got so mad at them that she had wrapped her tail around one of their necks.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Bushroot: P-p-plant eaters… *shudders*

Negaduck: Those disgusting rats! Pink! They made me wear pink!

* * *

While most of the villains were with the Fuzzy Bunnies, Quackerjack had dragged Megavolt to the woods. The electric rat was blushing. Quackerjack was giggling. He pulled his friend behind the bush and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Quacky… not here…" Megavolt muttered, trying to pull away. "What if we get caught? What if Negaduck finds out?"

"That's the fun of it!" Quackerjack giggled, kissing his cheek.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Quackerjack: Me and Megsy has been a couple for some time. He has problems remembering but I know he'll get through it.

Megavolt: Yea… me and Quacky are together. My only problem is if Negaduck find out. I hope not. If he find out he'll KILL us. We're going to have to be careful.

* * *

Later that day the villains were sitting in the Losers' Circle. Chris held up the plate of licorice and sat it down. He looked over at the villains.

"I was going to pass out the licorice but one villain has hurt one of the fuzzy bunnies. So the one going to the Dock of Shame is…Camille."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Camille shouted.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"I know, shocking. My money was on Negaduck and no, I'm not. So good bye Camille!" Chris replied as the shape shifting chameleon-duck was dragged to the Boat of Losers. He turned to the camera. "And with that another Villain is gone. Will Negaduck get over his new uniform? Will Quackerjack and Megavolt's relationship be revealed? Find out on Darkwing….Villain….Island!"

* * *

**Fuzzy Bunnies… god I hated them! They were so sweet and nice and it was disgusting! And Negaduck in pink, *evil laugh* Oh I am cruel! I had to bring them in! And another villain pairing, MegavoltxQuackerjack! Oh yea… this is one of my favorite pairings. So my dear readers, will Negaduck ever find out that Quackerjack and Megavolt's relationship? Will Negaduck get over that make over from the Fuzzy Bunnies? Find out on the next addition of Darkwing…Villain…Island! **


	7. Face the Fears

**Hey! Wassup mi hommies? And that is the worst gangster entrance I have ever done…but no worries! Because I have another chapter for you! So sit back and watch our favorite villains! This is based off of the phobia factor and finding fears for some of the villains were HARD! So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Face the Fears!

Last time on Darkwing Villain Island… the Fuzzy Bunnies, those cute little rabbits that everyone loves/hates in St. Canards! The Villains had to spend the day with these adorably cute good-doers. Negaduck has been labeled their special playmate and got a new makeover. In the end it was Camille who was sent home after trying to strangle one of the Fuzzy Bunnies…shocking! Who will go next time on Darkwing…Villain…Island!

The villains all gathered in the mess hall right after Camille was dragged off. "Can you believe that Camille girl is finally gone?" Steelbeak asked.

"If I had to hear one more comment with her hissing I was going to slice her into ribbons," Negaduck commented.

"Well I don't blame her, those rabbits were annoying, maybe she was afraid of them. " Clovis wondered.

Negaduck shrugged. "Who knows? Just one of those funny little fears some people have."

"Well my dear, EVERYBODY'S afraid of SOMETHING," Clovis reminded him.

"Well I am afraid of NOTHING," Negaduck denied.

"Me too," Steelbeak agreed. He fell silent for a moment. "Except for bad fashion sense."

A few villains snickered. "Fashion sense?" Tuskerninni asked.

"Excuse me, but I got a reputation to keep! I am not going to degrade myself to look terrible when I'm doing my job." Steelbeak tried to defend his phobia.

"I understand your fear, Steely," Ammonia spoke up. "I myself am afraid of being dirty...can you imagine the stains that I'll have trouble getting out?" The clean-freak agent shuddered. "No offense sister."

"None taking sis. I'm afraid of being clean." Ample put in.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Tuskerninni: Suddenly everyone started to confess their fears like some short of share-fest. Quackerjack went on that he hated being put in a suit, Megavolt can't stand getting wet. Splatter is afraid of thunder, Liquidator is afraid of being his old solid self, Clovis is terrified of spiders and Bushroot fears he'll forever be alone.

* * *

"Then what's your fear Tuskerninni?" Clovis asked.

"Me well… uh…I'm afraid of tornadoes." He admitted and some of the villains looked at him, "One, those things are unpredictable and two, those things are DEADLY."

Negaduck rolled his eyes. "Oh come on boss, all experts agree that everyone is afraid of something!" Liquidator replied.

"Well I'm not, so drop it!"

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Negaduck: I'm not going to admit anything to those losers, but I am afraid of something…I'm afraid of…I'm afraid of…

* * *

The next morning, the villains gathered back in the mess hall for breakfast. As they finished up, Chris went to the front of the hall. "Are you all ready for today's challenge?" There were a few groans. "Good! Today's challenge will be a bit different. But first..." He took a toy spider out of his bag and tossed it to Clovis. The secretary screamed and fell to the floor.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Clovis: *fetal position*Oh no…oh no…

Steelbeak: Clovis is an imbecile.

* * *

The villains gasped as they realized what this meant. "That's right," Chris replied. "Today's challenge is facing your deepest, darkest fears. Anyone who can face their fears wins invincibility for the night. Anyone who doesn't...you know the drill." The host paused. "Oh, and BTW...thanks for the suggestion, Tuskerninni, I had another challenge planned but your comment last night definitely inspired me." The villains all glared at the acting walrus.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Tuskerninni: *facepalm* Oy, confound me and my oversized mouth!

* * *

"Okay Likky come here." Liquidator made his way over to the host and was instantly shot by a ray. He turned back into his old self, Bud Flood. Chris smirked, "You have to stay as your old self for an hour."

"Fantastic…" Bud replied miserably.

Megavolt had to jump in the lake, he down right refused, explaining that he would short out. He was about to walk away when he slipped and fell into the water. Electricity started coursing out and he screamed in pain. Everyone winced. "Ooh…that's gotta hurt," Chris replied.

Next Clovis had to hold a spider on her arm for ten minutes. She flinched a few times but she made it. Steelbeak had to wear an outfit that didn't match at all (ie: a plaid shirt, a scarf and shorts).

Bushroot was next he had to sit in a room with no people or plants around, with a message tape playing that he would forever be alone. Ten minutes later the botanist was laying curled up in the fetal position, sobbing.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Splatter Phoenix: Bushroot is a weak pansy.

* * *

Quackerjack had to wear a suit. He put up a long fight about taking his hat off and in the end the producers agreed to let him keep it on. Ammonia had to be covered in dirt by her sister, also the same by Ample. In the end, both sisters couldn't take it and made themselves as clean/filthy as they were before.

Tuskerninni and Splatter Phoenix was chased around by the weather control machine, where only Splatter managed to get through it. Negaduck smiled contentedly. "Well, I guess that's it. No more challenges."

"Not so fast, Mr. Evil," Chris spoke up. "There IS ONE more challenge."

"What are you talking about? They all did their challenges!"

"Yes, but YOU HAVEN'T."

"But I'M not afraid of anything!"

Chris grinned. "Oh really?" Negaduck gulped. Chris led him off to a room where everything had a mouse them; the walls, the carpet, the furniture, everything. Several mice were roaming free. Negaduck let out a blood curling scream and tried to bolt, only to be held by his cape as he tried to make a break for it.

"Mice? You're afraid of MICE?" Liquidator (now back to his mutated watery self) chuckled. "Are you freaking SERIOUS?" Negaduck's responded by starting to cry.

"Apparently so," Megavolt commented.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Negaduck: *fetal position* *rocking back and forth* Mice….mice…why mice? Why?

* * *

All you have to do to gain invincibility is to stay locked in the mouse room for ten minutes without trying to get out," Chris told the cowering and whimpering duck. "Now in you go." He pushed him into the room and locked the door behind her. "Start the timer." The timer started. After ten minutes passed, Chris opened the door...to find Negaduck in the corner cowering with several mice on him, letting out terrified screams and shaking them off. The first thing that the evil mallard did was run straight out and cling onto the nearest object…which happened to be Steelbeak's leg. Chris shook his head. "Tsk tsk, I expected more from Public Enemy number 1. OK, Liquidator, Splatter, Steelbeak and Quackerjack all win invincibility tonight, along with the prize of a twenty-dollar coupon to Horror R Us, the world's leading provider of scary movies. The rest of you, please vote off one of the other villains."

* * *

Later that night the seven losing villains were sitting at the Losers' circle…with Negaduck still clinging onto Steelbeak's leg. The Chief F.O.W.L agent didn't look too happy with him on.

"Can someone get him off of me so I can go to the cabin?"

Bushroot and Megavolt went over and pried their fearsome leader of his leg. The evil mallard's fear finally subsided after being pulled off. He was still shaking.

"I'll just cut to the chase since Negaduck is too much of a chicken." Chris replied. "Ammonia…Clovis…Megavolt…Bushroot… and Ample." The five villains received their candy, leaving Negaduck and Tuskerninni. "And the final licorice goes to…Negaduck. Tuskerninni, you didn't even face your fear, so adios my friend!"

"Good, I didn't want to waste my skills here!" Tuskerninni huffed and walked onto the boat.

"And another one is gone," Chris announced. "What will go on next for our ten remaining baddies? Find out next time on DARKWING...VILLAIN...ISLAND!"

* * *

**And Tuskerninni is gone! I thought real hard about what the villains were afraid of and some of them fit, like Megavolt being afraid of water for his shorting out and Bushroot being afraid of being alone. Some I had to make up, like Tuskerninni being afraid of tornadoes. **

**Negaduck's was hard too. But I thought it would be fun if he was terrified of mice. His was hard because he's NOT afraid of anything which was hard. And yea… scarred for life…poor Negs. I'm so evil. So my dears readers please review and this has been another episode of DARKWING…VILLAIN…ISLAND!**


	8. Hunting the Darkwing

**Hello readers and welcome to another addition of Darkwing Villain Island! Prepare for a wonderfully delightful challenge. Prepare to be amazed by this challenge. Enjoy my fair readers!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hunting the Darkwing!

Last time on Darkwing Villain Island… after Camille got booted off, the remaining villains had a little confessing their fears moment. Some made sense while others were just plain insane! Negaduck ended up showing us what a cowered he was when he had to face some rodents that we call mice. However in the end it was Tuskerninni being kicked off for not facing his fear of tornadoes…LAME! Will Negaduck ever get over his humiliation of being afraid of mice? Probably not. Who will go next time on Darkwing…Villain…Island!

Bushroot was walking into the cabin and stopped when he saw an envelope and a potted rose sitting on his bed. He opened the envelope. Quackerjack jumped over to him.

"Whatcha got there Bushy?" Quackerjack pulled it out of his hands and gasped. "Bushy's got a secret admirer!"

"What? No way!" Steelbeak exclaimed, taking the letter. He started reading it. "I've always had my eye on you from the start, and seeing you happy warms my heart, since the beginning I've always knew, that you were meant for me and I was meant for you."

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Quackerjack replied.

Negaduck's response was by gagging. Bushroot looked over at them.

"Okay, who's did it? Who's pulling this joke? I don't like it when people play with my emotions." Bushroot frowned.

"Wasn't me," Negaduck muttered.

"Don't look here," Quackerjack added, "And Megsy won't remember if you ask him."

"Ask me what?" Megavolt asked.

Steelbeak shook his head. Liquidator gave a small smile and pulled him into a side hug. "Looks like our plant manager has someone's eye on him."

"So… someone does like me?" Bushroot asked, looking at the letter.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Steelbeak: Okay what girl would like Bushroot? He's a freaking plant! He doesn't even socialize with any of the girls! Now me, okay I can see it. But HIM? I gotta find out who this girl is. Though…he does have that silent nice guy thing going for him, girls dig that.

* * *

"So are you going to go looking for this girl?" Megavolt asked.

"I don't think so… I never had a secret admirer before, I think I'm going to want it to still be a secret, it'll probably be fun. So uh…no, I don't want to find out." With that he picked up the rose and went to water it. Steelbeak looked at the rest of the Fearsome Five.

"So anyone want to find out who Bushroot's secret admirer is?" Steelbeak asked.

"Count me out, love is sickening." Negaduck replied, walking out.

Megavolt and Liquidator shook their heads. "Four out of five members of the Fearsome Five agree that Reggie wants it to STAY a secret. Quackerjack, polls ask, what are you going to do?"

"Oh this will be a fun game! I want to see who it is!"

"Then it's me and Quackerjack. Okay jester here is what we're going to do…"

Later all the villains were sitting in the Mess Hall, waiting to see what the host had planned for them this time. Chris smiled. "Hello villains, I have a special surprise for all of you."

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Ample Grime: Any surprise from Chris can't be good.

* * *

The villains looked at each other. "Oh Darkwing!"

The masked mallard walked out, looking slightly nervous. He looked at the Host. "Uh, Chris? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What he doing here?" Splatter asked.

"Darkwing as offered his service for the next challenge. You guys are going to be playing fun little game called "Capture the Darkwing!" and your object is to capture your enemy WITHOUT hurting or killing him, he has to be ALIVE." All the villains groaned and Darkwing let out a sigh of relief. Chris turned to the masked hero. "You get a 10 minute head start, so use your time wisely."

While Chris was busy talking, Quackerjack made his way over to Splatter Phoenix, who was drawing on her hand.

"Hiya Splatter!" He smiled.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you had a crush on someone. As you like-like them, do you?"

"No, I just got out relationship so I'm not looking for another relationship." She explained.

"Aw…okay! Just wondering!" He went back over to Steelbeak and shook his head. "Splatter just got out of one and doesn't want another."

"Okay…she's out," Steelbeak replied, marking her name off a piece of paper. "So that means that we are done to Ammonia, Clovis and Ample."

After Darkwing took off, Chris let the villains chase after him. Negaduck was walking through the woods, trying to think like his hero look a-like. He had climbed a tree and started looking around. "Okay… if I was Darkwing, I would cover my tracks or climb a tree to avoid being detected. Done."

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Negaduck: Being Darkwing's opposite, I know everything about him. This will be cake.

* * *

Bushroot was looking around, trying to figure out to do. He knew he couldn't use his powers so he was trying to figure out what he could do. He walked through a bush, not looking where he was going. Suddenly he bumped into something and fell over. He looked up to see that he had run into Ammonia Pine. The clean-freak F.O.W.L agent turned and looked at him.

"O-oh Ammonia I am so sorry! I-I didn't see you…" He replied, sitting up.

"It's alright uh…Bushroot is it?"

The plant-duck nodded as he stood up. He dusted himself off and looked at her. He was never the type to go up to a girl and talk to her. That just wasn't his strong suit. "I-I'm sorry for running into you."

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Ammonia: I've never actually talked to Bushroot, he seems like a nice guy, but he's too shy and he always seems to be hanging around Liquidator the most. So the whole time we're standing there, none of us had anything to say, it was just awkward. I tried making small talk, but he really didn't have anything to say.

* * *

"So uh…how's the competition going for you?" She asked.

"Okay…" he replied quietly. They stood there without anything to say. Bushroot looked at the ground, his hands twirling around each other. He looked around for a moment and then at her. "I uh…should let you be… bye."

With that the botanist left her alone. Meanwhile Darkwing was looking over his surrounding making sure that no one could capture him.

"Hey Dipwing!"

Darkwing looked around to see Negaduck. "Oh crud…"

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Darkwing: Okay I'm not supposed to get caught, but when Negaduck found me, I knew it was going to be hard getting him off my tail. It's kinda weird being the one hunted down, when I'M usually tracking them.

* * *

"I got to go, later Negs!" Darkwing exclaimed, running off.

"Not so fast Darkwing!" Negaduck shouted, running after him. "You're my ticking to winning immunity and getting this week's prize!"

Darkwing did everything he could stay clear of his double. He dodged trees, bushes and fallen tree branches from getting caught. He wasn't watching where he was going and ended up getting snagged in a snare and getting lifted in the air. "Whoa! What in the name-?"

Steelbeak walked out from a tree, a smug smile was on his beak.

"Looks like I caught me a duck. Darkwing Duck to be precisely."

"Hey back off metal-beak, he's mine!" Negaduck growled.

As the two villains were arguing they didn't notice that Quackerjack had made his way over and snatched Darkwing. The jester bounced him away on his pogo stick. He laughed and Negaduck and Steelbeak noticed that Darkwing was gone. "Quackerjack!"

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

Quackerjack: *giggles* Oh taking advantage of Negsy and Steelbeak's argument was gold! They didn't even notice that Darkwing was gone till it was too late! *giggles*

Negaduck: When I get a hold of Quackerjack…I'll strangle him.

* * *

Quackerjack managed to get back to the mess hall and dropped Darkwing in front of Chris. The jester killed and danced around. "I win!"

"Indeed you have my insane jester." Chris replied; he grabbed a hold of the speaker, "Challenge is over! Quackerjack wins! Everyone head to the loser circle!"

* * *

Later that evening, Darkwing had already gone home and all the villains were sitting around the fire. Chris looked over at the villains holding the plate of licorice.

"Today was rather interesting and I know you all want to know who's going home tonight, well that is not the case! Tonight is an award challenge! Quackerjack since you won the challenge you win an all paid trip to Casa de Villainy! The finest hotel for all villains! The rest of you go back to your cabins."

Steelbeak looked over to see Ammonia going to Bushroot. The plant dunk looked at her and backed up. Steelbeak made his way over and hide in a nearby bush.

"Hello Bushroot, can I talk to you?"

"U-uh… I-I guess so…"

"Look I just want to try and get to know you a little bit; we had a bad start with our little run in the forest. Let's start over, I'm Ammonia Pines." She replied holding her hand out.

Bushroot hesitantly took it. "D-Dr. Reginald Bushroot…"

"Nice to meet you. Do you want to get some coffee or something?"

Bushroot shook his head. "N-No thank you, I'm just going to bed, it's been a long day. Uh…nice talking to you…"

After Bushroot walked off, Steelbeak went up to her. "Hello Ammonia, so good to see you again, maybe I ask you a question?"

"Uh sure?"

"Happen to pick any pretty roses today?"

The female F.O.W.L agent shook her head. "No. Sorry Steelbeak. I should go, see you later." After she left Steelbeak snapped his fingers and crossed her name off the list. "So we're down to Ample and Clovis… let's see how this turned out."

* * *

**And the next challenge is over! Yea… I dragged Darkwing into this. I'm so mean. And Quackerjack winning the challenge! Yea Quacky! I adore him! He's so fun! He's based off the Batman's joker, who is totally AWESOME! And Bushy's got a secret admirer! Of course we all know who it is…. Or do we? *grins* Face it, you know you loved the twist. **

**And Steelbeak and Quacky team up? How juicy. Will they found out who Bushy's secret admirer is? What will be the next challenge and who will be the next to be voted off on DARKWING…VILLAIN…ISLAND!**


End file.
